Moments With You
by money makes me smile
Summary: Special moments in the lives of Scott Tracy and Lady Penelope CreightonWard, beginning with their first encounter. Oneshot for now, might make it a twoshot later.


I just watched the Thunderbirds movie a few nights ago, and my love for the show came back. Ideas for this story just came to me and so I thought I'd finally write them down. The story is mainly TV verse, but there is one part that I've taken from the movie and added more to it. Also, please don't review saying, "this didn't happen" or "that's not how the show said it happened". It's been a very long time since I've watched the original episodes, and my memory only serves me to an extent. I apologise if anything is wrong.

Thunderbirds does not belong to me, all I own is this idea… and the little action figures of Scott, Alan, and the Hood that I've had since I was about six.

* * *

Scott Tracy was never one to be found at dinner conferences for big businesses. Scott Tracy was never one to be standing in the shadows at dinner conferences, looking for a secret agent who he was supposed to contact for International Rescue. He scanned the room, mentally noting anyone who seemed out of place. His eyes finally fell upon a blonde female wearing an elegant pink dress, which came just below her knees. He stunning blue eyes were fixed on the man speaking on the stage, every once in a while darting her eyes to the sides – possibly looking for someone. She held a drink in her hand, occasionally taking a sip, but never finishing the drink.

Scott Tracy was never one to pass up the chance to meet a beautiful, striking young woman.

He made his way over to the blonde woman, eagerly but also patiently, and never took his eyes off her. Scott reached his intended destination and spoke loudly enough so only she could hear him.

"You look too young to be at this conference. Everyone here is either short and balding or about ready to have a heart attack."

A smile played on the woman's lips and she responded without taking her eyes off the speaker. "A lady never reveals her age," she then turned to Scott and continued in her English accent, "and a gentleman never asks."

Scott grinned, "Who said I was asking about your age?" Her smile grew at his comeback. "So what is a beautiful woman like you doing at a place like this?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me." Scott said, still beaming.

The blonde checked the time on her dainty silver watch, "I regret to inform you, but I must be going." She turned towards the doors and began to walk.

Scott followed her out the doors, "Do I at least get to know the name of the woman's presence I've been in?"

She turned to face him and again smiled, "Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward."

Scott took her hand and bent down the kiss it. "Well then," he said, "it has been a pleasure to meet you, Lady Penelope." A pink car rounded the corner and stopped in front of her. "Do you not want to know my name?"

Lady Penelope glanced at Scott as her chauffeur opened the door to the pink car, "I never forget a face," she smirked and entered the car, "Scott Tracy."

* * *

Lady Penelope sat in the back of her Rolls Royce, FAB 1, reading the paper. She and Parker had been flying over the Pacific Ocean, and were on their way to Tracy Island for a visit. The sound of rockets entered the air and Lady Penelope realized the members of International Rescue were coming home from another mission. She gazed out her window and saw Thunderbird One come into view. She smiled when she saw the rocket's pilot wink at her and she knew what the eldest Tracy brother was about to do. The English woman shook her head and continued to grin. Scott had made his Thunderbird complete a barrel roll around Thunderbird Two and contacted Lady Penelope through the radio communicator.

"Now that's showing off," was all she said over the radio. She could hear Scott laughing over the intercom.

"You know you enjoy watching it every single time," he replied.

She giggled slightly and answered, "Only because it's you."

"What can I say," he stated, "I'm entertaining."

"You're also a big flirt."

She could hear Scott chuckling over the radio, realizing he had been caught, "I'll see you on the island Penny."

* * *

Scott was swimming laps in the pool on Tracy Island when Lady Penelope casually walked over to her usual lounge chair on the deck. It was unusually quite on the island, probably because the rest of the family was too busy with prior arrangements. Scott swam over to the shallow edge of the pool where Lady Penelope was currently soaking her feet. He stood up so the water was just below his hips and placed his hands on the pavement either side of Penelope.

"It's really hot out. Don't you think actually swimming in the pool would cool you off faster?" he said, smiling like he usually did whenever she was around.

"I'm quite content here, soaking my feet. Do you have a problem with that?" she replied jokingly.

The eldest Tracy brother laughed slightly, "No, not at all. I just thought it'd be more fun if you joined me since this is a rare occasion."

She grinned, knowing where the conversation was leading, "Do explain this rare occasion."

"My brothers are currently busy with other appointments, so the pool is unoccupied at this moment-"

"You're in it…"

"Yes, but see I'm the person that makes swimming in this pool fun."

Lady Penelope shook her head in amusement, took her feet out of the water and stood up straight. "Well, Scott, you'll have to prove to me that swimming in that pool with you is worth getting my hair wet."

"Alright," he said. He fell back into the water and swam into the middle of the pool. "How's this?"

The blonde woman waited a few moments and then responded, "You're just staying in one place. How is this going to entice me to swim?" She walked over to the edge of the pool and bent down.

Scott swam over to her and said, "Because now I can do this." He reached up, and in one swift movement, grabbed her arms and pulled her into the water. When she resurfaced, Lady Penelope just glared at Scott.

"Scott Carpenter Tracy, that was severely uncalled for!" She was now inches away from his face, glaring at him.

"Oh, you're not mad at me. You love me too much," he winked at her playfully.

"Only because no one else will," she stated. Scott smiled and slowly brought his lips down to meet hers. There was a short silence after they parted, then "Well, now _that_ was unexpected."

"I'm sorry. It just sort of…"

"Happened," she finished. "I'm not angry."

"I know," he continued to grin. "You should learn to expect the unexpected, Penny."

Lady Penelope also smiled, "But I like the unexpected. Like this…" she inched closer to Scott's lips, placed her hands around his head and quickly dunked him under the water. Scott resurfaced and gave her a surprised look. "Maybe you should learn to expect the unexpected."

* * *

Alrighty, that's all I have right now. If inspiration comes to me I might write some more, but as of right now those three scenes are all I have. Hope you all enjoyed it. Until next time! 


End file.
